Curiosity Killed The Kat
by XxKrazyXxKittyXx
Summary: Karina Angelina Tanner is a 16 year old girl who lived her whole life in Bozman Montana with mer mom younger sister and older brother until one summer her mother offers her to go to Forks washington to help take care of her aunt Vicky who just had a stroke Karina is quick to accept the offer but what she didnt know is that Going to forks will change her life forever.


"Karina!" I heard my mom yelling for me from the kitchen. "What did you do now?" asked my younger sister sounding very bored getting up from my bed I looked over at her sitting on her bed that was adjacent from mine reading some sort of magazine._ Damn girl had too much of those damn things laying around here she only reads them once like come on._ "I didn't do anything." I said. Taking her big bright green eyes off the page she was reading to look at me. "This time." She said smiling cheekily. Grabbing the pillow off my bed and threw it at her. "Ah shut it you." I said.

As I walked out the room I hear her laughing, smiling to myself I walked down the hall to the kitchen, I see my mom's tiny figure at the table with her head in her hands and the cordless phone on the table beside her. "Mom?" she lifted her head and looked over at me. "You ugh called me?" "Oh yes Karina Honey come here." She pulled the chair out next to her and patted it. I raised an eye brow at her but complied and walked over and sat in the chair looking at her she grabbed my hands and held them_. Okay now I know something's up_ I thought as I looked at her you can tell there was a lot on her mind. "So uh what's up mom?" I asked honestly a little spooked because I genuinely had no idea what was going on, letting out a deep breath she spoke. "Your Aunt Vicky had a stroke." Quickly my mouth dropped open and my eyes widened _oh no not Aunt Vicky._ "Oh no don't worry she's okay." She said quickly after looking at my reaction knowing I was thinking I physically relaxed as I heard she was okay_. I was thinking the worst plus I love my aunty she was a crazy one._ "But she is going to need help when she gets out of the hospital and well since you're out of school for the summer." "Yes!" I screamed excitedly cutting my mom off. "I'll start packing now! When do I leave?" I asked over joy that I Karina Angelina Tanner get to actually go on summer vacation I have never actually been anywhere outside of Bozeman Montana so even if it was to go take care of my poor aunt Vicky. "Well your plane leaves at 3:30 this afternoon so I suggest you go start packing." "Yes mam" I hugged my mom quickly and ran to my room I shared with my sister and started packing.

"soo what's going on?" she asked not even lifting her eyes from her magazine to look at me, as I walked over to our little closet and grabbed a large suit case out and threw it in my bed and started digging through my clothes. "Aunt Vicky is in the hospital she's okay but she needs someone to go help around the house until she's feeling better." I said as I quickly packed Gen put her magazine down and crawled off her bed and came walking over and jumped on my bed looking at the clothes I packed so far. "You know it's always rainy in forks right." She said holing up a pair of short jean shorts. "Um what's forks?" I asked as I stopped packing and looked at her?" she looked at me and snorted. "You're kidding me right?" she looked at me like I was supposed to know something but honestly nothing came to mind so when her stare was met with my blank one she started laughing. "You have got to be kidding me." I continued starring at her blankly she shook her head. "Kat Forks is where Aunt Vicky lives!" oh now I feel stupid. "Hey don't blame me I never knew Aunt Vicky lived anywhere all I knew is that she is an awesome auntie and she comes to visit us every Christmas Birthdays Easter and Thanksgiving so yeah." All I heard was Gen laughing at me eh I don't blame her what I just said was pretty stupid.

For the next few hours I sat in the room with my sister informing me about forks she herself was never actually there but apparently aunt Vic talked about it before and packing well actually it consisted of me packing clothes and her repacking them only to add the clothes she deemed worthy to wear, It was fun I loved my little sister I told her everything she was my best friend you would never be able to tell we were sisters at first glance though went you looked at us. She looked like our mother they were both about 5'4 beautiful green eyes milky skin thin pink lips their faces seemed almost flawless such clear complexions the only thing I seemed to inherit from our mother was her thick wavy brown hair but other than that I looked like my dad I had brown eyes a light tan colour skin that had quite a bit of birth marks all over I was tall to about 5'7 my mom says I get my tallness from our dad Jensen Tanner I barely remember the guy Gen got his raven black hair but as soon as some said that she had hair just like his she dyed it a dirty blond colour which only made her look more like our mom. Even our older brother Daryl Looked like our mother just tall he was away for summer school at the moment he was short a few credits to graduate so he went off to summer school well that's what he and mom say but I personally believe he fallowed his chick what was her name again Stephanie something hmm ahh well not important never like the witch anyways.

"Karina! Time to get going honey!" "Okay Mom!" I yelled back to my mother. "Here I'll help you with your bags." Gen offered grabbing the smaller bag from the bed and walked out the door grabbing the suit case I fallowed after her. I gave my sister one last hug before jumping into the car with our mother who was driving me to the airport as we started to drive away I couldn't help but think of what kind of adventures would be waiting there for me but what I didn't know is that Forks Washington will change my life forever.


End file.
